Unmei Dzuke Rareta
by Emery5780
Summary: Es lindo pensar como un momento puede cambiar tu vida...pero hay otros que prefieres olvidarlo. Yo hubiera querido que eso nunca hubiera pasado...pero... claro solo estas cosas me pasan a mi... por que no fui yo la que hubiera sufrido...


Me alisto para dormir, mientras pienso sobre el gran día de mañana, luego entra Akai, mi mejor amiga-

**Akai:** apúrate Kuriso, la cena ya está lista

**Yo:** ho si si ya voy-vamos a la cocina- Akai sirve la comida y me pregunta-

**Akai:** ya tienes todo listo para mañana?

**Yo:** Sip, estoy muy emocionada! Será muy divertido celebrar Navidad en Londres

-Seguimos hablando sobre el viaje que íbamos a tener para celebrar Navidad con nuestras familias, ya casi habíamos terminado de cenar-

**Akai:** bueno levántate temprano mañana, no querrás llegar tarde-dijo mientras recogía los platos-

**Yo:** si, no te preocupes, buenas noches Akai -dije mientras me dirigía a mi dormitorio-

**Akai:** buenas noches-dijo sonriendo un poco-

-Me acuesto pensando sobre el viaje de mañana- -el reloj señala las 7:38 PM, el reloj marca las 8:35 AM, me despierto lentamente y miro la hora con los ojos cansados-

**Yo:** QUE, QUE? -Digo sorprendida al ver que era muy tarde- NO PUEDE SER! -digo molesta mientras me visto y me alisto para salir-

-corro hacia la Cocina para buscar algo rápido para comer, luego veo que Akai está ahí-

**Yo:** y tú qué haces aquí a esta hora, pregunto molesta-

-Akai Vuelve hacia mí con una expresión grave

**Akai:** hoy? Qué? Me dieron el día libre, lo olvidaste? Pero tu porque sigues aquí?

**Yo:** no puse la alarma así que...arrrgg

**Akai:** cálmate mí mismo de un plato de comida

-Trato de comer lo más rápido que puedo, salgo corriendo fuera de apartamento y escucho la voz de Akai-

**Akai:** oye, no olvides que debes estar temprano en el aeropuerto! no queremos llegar tarde verdad?

**Yo:** SI SI YA SE! -Corto hacia la calle-

**Yo:** No puede ser, no puede ser, esto solo estas cosas me suceden a mí! -digo mientras espero por un taxi- jamás llegaré a tiempo-digo golpeando el suelo con un pie-

**Yo:** ya se! Llegare más rápido en el metro! -corro hacia el metro más cercano, espero el metro mientras veo mi reloj- no creo poder llegar a tiempo! -digo en mi mente sin poder calmarme, comienzo a caminar por la orilla de la parada de lo frustrada que me sentía, luego escuche que el metro se aproximaba, seguía caminando mientras pensaba en que tendría que trabajar horas extras y no puedo y por no darme cuenta me resbale y caí en las vías metro, me asuste y trate le levantarme, pero no pude hacerlo-¡MALDICION!-no podía mover mi tobillo izquierdo ya que había caído sobre él y aparentemente me lastime gravemente-Y ahora qué hago-no sabía qué hacer, hacia mi mejor esfuerzo para levantarme pero era inútil- P..POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYÚDENME!...-dije asustada- -nadie parecía escucharme, pude sentir la vibración en las vías, el metro se acercaba-me quede congelada del miedo, cuando ya no sabía qué hacer de ahí vi que una luz se dirigía a mí de ahí pensé no puede ser que voy a mori,cerre mis ojos esperando el final, y de repente sentí que alguien me cargo, no pude ver quien era gracias la luz del metro de ahí recuerdo haber visto sangre en todas partes quede en shock por unos segundos y me desmaye no recuerdo que paso después de eso-

**Yo:** hmmm -mi vista se aclara y veo a una enfermera-

**Enfermera:** tranquila -dice mientras me quita una manta que tenía en la frente

**Yo:** que paso? -digo con la voz algo ronca-

*Akai entra al cuarto*

**Akai:** ho ya despertaste -dijo seriamente y camino hacia mi cama viéndome fijamente-

**Yo:** que sucede?-la miro confusa-

**Akai:** tuviste un accidente cuando ibas de camino a tu trabajo-me asuste al escuchar lo que me decía-

**Yo:** pero que paso?! -no podía recordar muy bien lo sucedido-

**Akai:** no estoy muy segura de cómo sucedieron las cosas, solo puedo decirte que te lesionaste el tobillo

**Yo:** ..Creo que recuerdo algo -trato de quedarme sentada en la cama- yo estaba esperando al metro...o y...-de repente sentí un fuerte dolor en la cabeza- Aggghhh!

**Akai:** tendrás tiempo para recordar después, por ahora relájate -dijo con su mano en mi hombro-

**Yo: **tuviste que cancelar el viaje verdad?**-**dije muy triste

**Akai:** pues claro pero no es algo de lo que preocuparse reservare para otro día!-me dijo con una sonrisa

**Yo:** y mis padres lo saben?-dije preocupada

**Akai: **bueno al parecer claro le dije que tú estabas bien nada más te lastimastes el tobillo así que no tenían que preocuparse ya que yo me aria cargo aunque…

**Yo:** hmmm?...que pasa?-dije dudosa-

**Akai:** ... - no me responde-

**Yo:** Akai ! - puede competir gritando-

**Akai:** AH!QUE QUE DIJISTES!-me dijo muy nerviosa-

**Yo:** de repente te quedaste pasmada te pasa algo?-la miro un poco rara-

**Akai:** no, no me acuerdo bien ... ¿por qué no dormir un poco, así que mientras yo voy a conseguir algo de comer, usted no debe tener hambre? dijo un poco alegre

**Yo:** *rugido de estómago* jajá al parecer si tengo hambre-dije rascándome la cabeza XD

**Akai:** vez! Entonces qué quieres?-

**Yo: **hmmm...no quiero nada fuerte puede ser fruta?-eso eh querido comer desde que desperté en la mañana-

**Akai: **entonces fruta? ok! fruta será entonces ya vuelvo descansa!- se despide con una sonrisa y sale de la habitación-

-Antes de comenzar a dormirme estuve pensando en lo que me sucedió recuerdo a alguien pero no recuerdo muy bien-

**Yo: **que habrá sido del?...- Después de eso me quede dormida-

~fuera de la habitación~

**Akai:** ...-será mejor que ella descanse ha tenido una noche muy dura-

-me senté estaba un poco cansada no había descansando todo la noche por estar vigilándola-

**Akai: ***suspiro* -es mejor que vaya por la comida- estaba de camino a la cafetería cuando de repente un hombre me hablo-

**?: **Disculpe-

**Akai: **eh?-vi que era un hombre muy alto y formal-

**?:** me gustaría saber cómo siguió la señorita?-me dijo muy cortes-

**Akai:**quien es usted? no planeo decir nada!-le conteste un poco molesta-

**?: **disculpe por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Atsui Matsku si me permite me gustaría hablar a solas con usted-


End file.
